What Have You Done?
by codegeassvampireknight
Summary: AU. Lelouch and Suzaku want to conquer a country run by C.C. and Euphemia. What happens when they both find themselves falling of the enemy? Summary sucks. Full good one inside.
1. Arrival

**A/N: It's time for fan fiction #4! Whoop! I hope you guys enjoy. ^^ Btw, the title has like, nothing to do with the story. I just named it after the song that inspired me. XD Enjoy!**

**Full Summary That Doesn't Suck: AU. Lelouch Vi Britannia is the emperor of Britannia, a massive empire. His knight Suzaku Kururugi and he have conquered many lands, but one small country seems untouched by war and threats. Lelouch has the Queen and her sister come to his palace, only to find that it is ruled by none other than the infamous Queen C.C. and her sister, Princess Euphemia. When Suzaku gets assigned to be Euphemia's guard he falls for her, Lelouch doesn't understand this. That is, until he finds himself falling for the enemy himself...**

I, Lelouch Vi Britannia stared at a world map intensely, my right eyebrow twitching slightly in annoyance. I was the emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. I had conquered every country out there that didn't belong to the E.U. or the Chinese Federation. Except for one...a small island country. I didn't know the name or anything else. Just that it was a small island that was also a country off the coast of the homeland that didn't belong to any empire. It was just an awkward little island country that liked to be left alone. It never received any threats of being taken over or any signs of war. It was a peaceful little island that did nothing but sit there. Right. Next to. My. Empire. It annoyed the hell out of me.

I sat forward in my chair, slamming my elbows on the table and putting my head in my hands. Just thinking of this little island/country/thing was giving me a migraine! I groaned and slammed my forehead on the table, making my migraine increase ten-fold. I pulled my long-ish, thick black hair. My amethyst eyes shown with annoyance at myself, my migraine, and the island country thingy.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see my personal knight and best friend, Suzaku Kururugi behind me. He handed me a case of aspirin and sat in a chair next to me. He was a tall young man, about the same height as me. He had tan skin and dark, curly brown hair. His dark green eyes seemed to be a little bit brighter than normal today.

He raised a brow at me. "Are you alright, your highness?"

I shook my head. "No. You and I have conquered all lands that weren't a part of the E.U. or the Chinese Federation, right?

When Suzaku nodded, I shook my head again. "There's one single island-country-thing that isn't a part of any empire. That includes ours."

I pointed at the small country on the map and my knight nodded. "That's Geass. It was never any bigger than it is now. It's ruled by a monarchy. I don't know who the current queen is though...but, I don't think she's good news. I've heard rumors about her slipping poison into the drinks of anyone that would dare to threaten her people in any way."

"Harsh..."

"...Lelouch...you executed fifty people for terrorism...in public..."

"So?"

The knight face palmed. I looked up at him. "I have an idea. I'll have the queen and whomever rules along with her come here for a visit. We'll discuss negotiations on whether or not they should join the empire. If we fail to make a peaceful decision, then we'll send in troops and take over."

Suzaku nodded and stood up. "I'll arrange for them to come here as soon as possible."

I nodded and watched as the he left.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

I stood in front of the palace, ready to greet the guests. Suzaku had sent a letter out the queen of Geass. She had replied a week later saying that she'd be there in a month with her sister. I didn't know what to expect to see when I met the two girls.

I sighed and rubbed my temple. These two girls were supposed to be dangerous, according to the rumors I'd heard about them. They would poison people to keep themselves on the throne. The queen had murdered her parents so she could get the throne in the first place. Those were the only types of things I heard. Nothing good. Just horrible things about murder. And they were going to be sleeping in my house. Great.

I watched as a black horse drawn cart pulled around the palace. It stopped right in front of me and Suzaku. I felt the knight give my shoulder a squeeze as the back doors to the car opened.

I couldn't help but be awestruck by the beauty of the first girl. She wore a long black dress that flowed smoothly down to the ground. It had a pure black corset over the top, giving it a simple yet daring look. The dress bore no sleeves. Her hair was long and green, flowing down to her hips. Her eyes were golden and full of mystery. She looked like a dark goddess, often used as the villain in fairy tales.

The other girl looked like a light goddess. Her dress was in the same exact style as the other girl, but hers was white and had long sleeves. She wore her long pink hair down, allowing it to flow past her hips. Her eyes were a light shade of violet, giving her a gentle and sweet look. I heard Suzaku gasp slightly when he saw this girl. We both swallowed hard, trying not to stare at them.

The first girl looked around and muttered, "Jeez. You call this dump a castle?" I forced myself not to glare at the arrogant green haired girl. Instead, I waited to be acknowledged.

The girls turned to look at me and smiled. The one with pink hair smiled kindly while the other one's smile seemed rather amused. The green haired girl curtsied to me, looking up whilst doing so. I gritted my teeth at this disrespect. When bowing to an emperor, your head should be down. Not up.

She spoke, her voice lining itself with mocking attitude and disdain. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your Highness."

I glared down at her. "Who are you?" I demanded calmly.

She smirked wittingly. "Why, I am Queen C.C. of Geass. And this is my sister Euphemia. I hope we'll be able to make our stay...exciting."

**A/N: I know, I know. It's short. Deal with it! =D Yes, C.C. does hate Lelouch right now. And yes, Suzaku did fall in love with Euphie at first sight. XD I hope you enjoyed this first little chapter. =3 I know it kind of sucks as a first chapter, but I needed it to start SOMEHOW. Anyways, I hope you'll read the next chapter. Cause, this one SUCKS ASS! Lol, sorry. The next chapter will come soon. I hope. *uses Geass* I, codegeassvampireknight, command you...now all of you...REVIEW!**


	2. Why

**A/N: This is chapter 2 of my 4th fanfic, "What Have You Done?"! I hope you don't hate me for that horrid first chapter. Please, enjoy this one! ^^**

I walked through the halls of the castle, Suzaku on my right and the girls from Geass behind us. C.C., the queen, explained to us how she expected to be treated here.

"My sister and I will each get our own rooms. One of your knights will become her temporary guard. Also, I shall be in charge of tasting all her food. She and I will get our own bathrooms. With a toilet, shower, bath, and sink. We also shall be treated as if we are members or your royal family. With respect. Our clothes shall be placed in our dresses and washed for each week that we are here. Also-"

I turned around and looked at her. "Just how many requests do you have?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

She looked me up and down. "I only have one more."

"What may that be?"

"If Euphemia or I request to be alone with you or Suzaku, then we'll have alone time with you. We both prefer to have all negotiations in private. We find audiences very...irritating you might say."

I raised a brow, knowing that she wasn't telling the entire truth. "Why else can't we talk in front of other people? Hmm?"

Euphemia, the queen's younger sister, spoke up. "Um...it's because of some...old family issues. We prefer not to speak of it."

Suzaku nodded. "We understand. Everyone has issues with their family. Some more than others, but they're still there."

She smiled kindly at him, causing him to blush slightly. "Thank you Sir Kururugi..."

I tried not to roll my eyes at my friend. He was already crushing on Princess Euphemia. And she was the enemy! I'd have to talk to him later about this...

The queen snapped her fingers in front of my face. I blinked and looked at her. She was looking at me curiously. "Hey, Lelouch, stop staring at my boobs. I have a face." I froze, heat rising to my face. I was just spacing out, but my line of sight had somehow found its way to her chest. She laughed and patted my head. I wondered how long it'd be before I strangled her...

We led the girls to their rooms. We took C.C. to her's first, then Euphemia. When we took Euphemia to her's, she curtsied and said, "I'm very sorry for my sister's rudeness. She doesn't like it when people want to take over our country."

Suzaku nodded and bowed slightly in return. "It's no problem, milady. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Britannia." She smiled at him before going back to her room.

I sat on my bed, Suzaku across from me. He said, "So, how do you like our guests?" I placed my head in my hands. "I already hate them...of course, you seem to think differently."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie, Suzaku. I know you like that Euphemia girl. It was written all over your face."

"At least I wasn't staring at her tits!"

"I was spacing out. I didn't know I was staring!"

"Surrreee, Lelouch. And I'm a sparkly pink unicorn."

I glared. "You're so stubborn."

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be your knight, now would I?"

"...Shut up..."

He smirked. "I win."

I flipped him off. He laughed and dodged when I aimed a friendly punch at his arm. I laughed a little, glad to finally have some time to relax. I wasn't being forced to be all "emperor like". It was kind of enjoyable.

Suzaku sighed and looked out the window. "Lelouch, may I ask why we're targeting their country?"

I leaned back onto the head board of my bed. "You know why."

"Explain it again. It makes me feel like I'm fighting for the wrong side if I'm not reminded."

"Because of Nunnally. She died a year ago. Years ago she had been blinded and disabled when our mother had been killed. She wished for a kind world, but she never go to see one. So, I set forth to create the world she wished for. I know she won't be able to see it, but I want her dream to be realized. The easiest way to create that world is to unify it. That's why I want to conquer Geass."

Suzaku nodded. "I know. But, isn't there another way?"

"Not that I can think of."

"I understand. But, do you think that we'll ever be able to accomplish such a goal?"

I looked at him, showing no emotion. "Yes."

"Do you think that we'll be able to make it happen without causing any deaths?"

I stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "No."

He looked at me, his eyes showing no emotion also. "Alright." He stood up and dusted himself off. "By the way..."

I raised a brow. "Yes?"

"You know that assassin that's been going from country to country, killing leaders in political power?"

"You mean Zero? Of course I know of them. Why?"

Suzaku walked to the door and opened it, starting to walk out. He looked over his shoulder and said, "They're in Area 11."

I looked at him, confused. "How do you know that?"

"Because they killed Kaguya this morning. The clue that they left at the scene of the crime said that they're heading for the royal palace soon."

**A/N: Ooh. Plot twist already? Lol. So, Zero and Lelouch are NOT the same person. I repeat, they are NOT the same person. Kaguya is Suzaku's cousin still in this FF. Also, no one knows if Zero is a girl or a guy yet. =) Oh, and C.C. and Euphie's family issues will be explained later in the fic! Please, review! And tell other people that have read my stuff that I've added this so that they know this is here and can review also! Btw, if this is the first time you've read stuff from me, go read my fanfics: If Everyone Cared, C.C.'s Lullaby, and The Search! Please, review!**


	3. Nightmare

I watched him leave, dumbstruck. His cousin Kaguya was killed be Zero...? I had grown up with her and Suzaku along with Nunnally, so losing her was just like losing a sister. In short, it sucked.

I sighed and lay in bed, shutting my eyes. I wondered about the truth of who C.C. and Euphemia really were. They were known for their knowledge of poisons. That meant I'd have to be extra careful when it comes to eating and drinking things, wouldn't it? At any moment, one of them could kill me in any painful fashion they wanted.

On that happy note, I went to bed, needing the rest.

* * *

_I stood in front of the group of people. The people were Suzaku, C.C., Euphemia, and some other girl. The other girl had short hot pink hair and big, dark blue eyes. She had a sword raised above her head, ready to bring it down on C.C., who was stuck under her. Suzaku was injured gravely, leaning against a wall holding his bloody side. Euphemia stood beside him, shaking._

_The unknown girl yelled, "I'm done taking orders from people just because they were born into more power than I was! It's unfair that your position in the world is determined by birth! I'm done with it!"_

_I looked around, scared for the queen. I didn't want her to die. Oh, God I didn't want anything to happen to her. She couldn't be killed. I couldn't let her die._

_I looked at my hands, seeing the gun that was gripped in the right one. I looked up at the girl and C.C., seeing the blade as it rushed downwards, ready to take off the others' head. My body began moving of its own free will. I swallowed and squeezed the trigger of the gun, forcing a shot from the barrel._

_Time slowed down as the bullet went for the girl. She turned to look at me, eyes wide as the bullet entered her side. She was flung to her side, falling off of the other girl. She gripped her side and withered in pain._

_I grabbed the forgotten sword off the ground. I planted a foot on her stomach, forcing her to her back. I pointed the sword at her throat, applying a little pressure to it. "Zero," I spoke, "you are under arrest by the emperor of Britannia for terrorism, murder, and treason."_

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat, a scream finding its way out of my mouth. I put a hand over my heart, waiting for it to steady. I closed my eyes, gasping for air. What the hell was that? I plopped back down on the bed, not able to keep myself from feeling weak.

I heard a soft knock on my door and said, "Come in." I looked up to see the door be opened by none other than C.C. Herself. She raised a brow at me, "Will you stop screaming? It's disturbing my sleep."

I stared at her, wondering how she wasn't freezing in the cold palace. She wore a white shirt that covered her neck and breasts, but not her stomach or shoulders, or arms. Her shorts, also white, only covered her butt. Her ballet slippers were white too. Jeez, what was with these girls about white and black? Can't they try some color? Like red or blue or something?

I looked at her and said, "Maybe you should try putting some clothes on first." She rolled her eyes and walked over to me. "You had a nightmare," she stated.

I bit my tongue and looked out the window at the starry night. She smirked. "Come to my room. I have something that can help you sleep without dreaming. Euphemia and I use it every night and it works like a charm." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the bed. I landed on the floor with a thud, causing her to sneer at me. She lifted me by my arms and showed me to her room. The entire way I kept on thinking of how this magic drink might be a poison.

She closed the door and turned on the light. The room was quite big. It had a queen sized bed (irony, I know), a long black dresser, and a bathroom. She sat on her bed and grabbed a bowl and some small bottles. She patted the place across from her on the bed, inviting me to sit.

I did so, my eyes darting around for all possible escape routes I could take in case this was a trap. She raised a brow as she began mixing contents. The scent of vanilla overcame the room and I looked at her. She smiled wickedly, making me shiver. She chuckled. "You act as if I'm going to turn you into a newt."

"Well, you do look like a witch at the moment."

"And you look like a demon that can't sleep through nightmare."

"Shut it."

"Is that an order, Emperor Lelouch?"

"Yes, now shut up."

"Well, seeing as I am not from your empire, I decline your order."

I glared, wanting her to just leave me alone as she passed me a small cup. "Drink," she commanded. I had the drink to my lips when I heard two familiar voices outside the door. Suzaku and my other knight, Jeremiah Gottwald.

"Where do you think he is?"

"I'm not sure. I think he's with that queen, C.C. We already checked with her sister, and he wasn't there. I think our best bets lye with her."

I heard the door knob begin to turn and I placed the glass on her bed side table. I grabbed C.C.'s wrist and thrusting her into a dark room. I went inside of it too, closing the door behind us. Looking around the small, dark space, I realized that we were in a closet. I put my hand over her mouth as Jeremiah and Suzaku walked in, looking for me. One of them stopped in front of the closet door, ready to open it up to find us. After the other told them that they need to head back, they left the door and the room.

I took my hand off her mouth and sighed with relief. She looked at me, curious as to what I was planning on doing now.

I looked down at her, noticing how her amber eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. I placed a hand on her cheek, remembering how close she had come to death in my nightmare. She looked at me, confused. I knelt my head down slightly, pressing my forehead against her's. She blinked, waiting for me to speak.

Instead, being a complete dumb ass and not knowing what I was doing and why, I brought her lips up to meet mine, kissing her gently.

**A/N: I know, romance happening so early on? Lol. I'm using this fic as an experiment for like, early reveals and such, you know? =3 I hope you enjoyed! And I know my first chapter's grammar sucked. Why? It's because I wrote it in third person first then tried to make it first. -.- Also, all my chapter will be short. It's just my writing style.**


	4. Breakfast

Both of us froze, feeling the warmth of the others mouth. I was just about to pull away and apologize for my crude boldness, but stopped when I felt her kiss me back, her arms wrapping themselves around my neck. We leaned into the kiss, holding one another. I didn't know how long we stayed like that, but once we broke apart it felt like it wasn't long enough.

C.C. blinked her golden eyes. She stepped back, unwrapping herself from me. She opened the door, light pouring into the closet. She turned away from me and stepped out. I watched her, at a loss for words. She motioned for me to follow her and I did so.

She sat on her bed, grabbing the drink. She took a sip and swished it around her tongue. I asked, "What are you doing?"

She looked at me. "Checking for poison. Your knights might have slipped something in it."

"Then why didn't you just give it to me? If there's anything in it, then I'd be poisoned, not you."

"Because I would be blamed for your death," she replied, throwing the full cup in the trash. "There was a weak poison in it, but it was a lethal dose. It would have killed you."

"If that's true, why aren't you kneeling over?"

"Because I trained myself to handle all poisons. I suggest that from now on you allow me to be the food taster for you, your knight, Euphemia, and myself."

"Why would you take poison for Suzaku and I?"

She looked at me. "Because it's a sign that you can trust me. I don't want people thinking that I'm trying to kill you. All negotiations would go that waste that way."

I nodded, sitting next to her on the bed. She looked at my chest. I looked down at myself, seeing that I wasn't wearing a shirt. I smiled nervously. "It gets really hot in my room..."

She nodded, grabbing the ingredients once more. She poured them into a new cup, the scent of vanilla filling my nose again. I watched as she elegantly stirred everything. She examined the drink and thrust it towards me. "Drink."

I nodded and downed it in a minute. It tasted like vanilla. I looked at her and asked, "What's in this?"

She put everything away and said, "Mostly just vanilla. There's some nectar from a lily flower." She pulled out an orange lily. I asked, "Why do you have an orange lily? Don't they symbolize hatred?"

She nodded. "Yes. It was given to man two years ago, when I was sixteen. A man named Mao had given it to me after..."

"After what?" I asked.

She smiled at the flower ruefully. "Maybe I'll tell you some other day. Tonight, I just want to sleep and forget what happened."

I wondered if she meant the kiss and I nodded, getting up. I said, "I better get going. It's late."

She nodded and showed me to the door. I stood outside it. "Thank you for the-"

I was interrupted by a sharp stingy pain that suddenly landed across my cheek as my face was sent to the side. I blinked and looked over at the green haired queen. She said, "Never kiss me again," and slammed the door in my face. I blinked.

* * *

**BREAKFAST**

That morning, C.C. made an announcement.

"My bodyguard, Kallen Kozuki, is coming. Therefore, I expect that she will guard me, Suzaku will guard Euphemia, and Jeremiah will guard Lelouch."

Suzaku jumped out of his seat. "What?" he exclaimed.

She looked up at him calming, taking a bite out of her french toast. "You heard me. You'll be guarding my younger sister. Do you have a problem with that? If so, all negotiations are cut off and we'll leave to our own country. Sadly, for you, I am extremely skilled in the arts of poisons and assassination. Lelouch drank something I gave him last night to ease his sleep. The drink was laced with a simple poison called Butterfly's Dust. It's won't kill him right away. He just needs to come to me for the antidote daily. If I leave, he dies. Do you want that?"

He froze and looked at me. I was frozen is place. She poisoned me? That bitch! No, she's not a bitch...she's a witch. A sneaky, conniving witch. A sneaky, conniving witch that's an extremely good kisser...ugh! Why do I keep thinking of that kiss? I sighed and put a hand on my knight's shoulder, making him sit back down.

I looked at her from across the table. "Very well. Suzaku will guard Euphemia."

C.C. nodded. "Good." She passed me a small vile. "There's your antidote for the day."

I nodded and drank it. Euphemia asked, "Why does Suzaku have to watch me?"

The queen looked at the princess. "Because you think he's cute. If you and him spend time together, then Geass might just end up with an heir."

Suzaku choked on his drink and Euphemia jumped out of her seat. "Onee-Sama!" I gaped at her boldness as she just continued to eat her french toast and eggs.

Euphemia said, "I plan on being a virgin at least until marriage!"

She looked up at her sister. "Not everything goes as planned. Besides, we are all legal to drink. Who knows what will happen between you two if you're both drunk."

Suzaku, still in chair, fell backwards onto the floor. Euphemia gasped, her eyes widening. "Onee-Sama! I can't believe you'd think-!"

C.C. looked at me. "You never know what happens behind closed doors. Right, Lelouch?"

This girl is going to be the death of me...

**A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please, review!**


	5. Nineteen

**A/N: When C.C. has a ~ at the end of what she says, it means she's saying it in a sing-song voice.**

I watched as C.C.'s knight, Kallen Kozuki, walked through the doors. She wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She wore a pair of combat boots and her hot pink hair was spiked up. She wore a headband around her head and had a sword at her side. She walked up to the witch and bowed respectfully. I wondered if she was also skilled in the art of poisons.

She looked at me with dark blue eyes that were empty. She bowed to me. "Hello, your highness. I am truly grateful for being able to meet you." I nodded. "Thank you, Kallen." She nodded and went to stand beside C.C. Looking at the three girls, C.C., Euphemia, and Kallen, stand next to each other, I couldn't help but wonder if they were all friends. Then again, her highness didn't seem to like people all too much...

C.C. looked at me and asked, "Lelouch, do you plan on allowing me to speak with you in private? There's a matter I wish to talk to you about."

"About?"

She looked me in the eyes, showing me how empty and unfeeling her eyes were. "Last night."

I stuttered, "T-that was nothing. It was just a moment of..." I tried to find the right word.

She cocked her head to the side slightly, eyes unchanging. "Lust?"

I sputtered for the second time that day.

* * *

**ZERO'S P.O.V.**

Disgusting. The royal family of not only Britannia brought the taste of bile to my mouth, but so did the royal family of Geass. The queen, C.C., she bore no respect for anyone! Not even her fellow royals. Why is she even allowed to be queen? She murdered her parents to get to the thrown. It's disgusting. Just looking at her makes me sick.

And Euphemia...don't even get me started on that spoiled lap dog! She's just a pretty and pink girl that's never seen the real world. She's selfish and spoiled. The world revolves around her.

The emperor is horrid, too. He acts so high and mighty...he couldn't even stop his own brother, Clovis, from being killed by me. When he got the news, he just brushed it off! Does family blood mean nothing to him? Why is he even in power? No one knows...but, it pisses me off.

All of the royal families disgust me. My family has been serving them for generations. I will destroy that. I will burn it all to the ground! This world run by families will burn straight to the ground! And the new world shall be reborn from the ashes! A new world where there is only one superpower..._ZERO!_

* * *

**LELOUCH'S P.O.V.**

I sat at the table in my room, hands folded before me. C.C. sat across from me, while Kallen stood guard outside the door. I watched as she absent mindlessly played with her hair. Her hair was soon a mess. I chuckled as she tugged her fingers through her hair, trying to untangle it.

She glared at me. "You try doing this." I shook my head. It was her own fault that it was so tangled, anyways.

She sighed and gave up. Sitting back in her chair, she asked, "Why did you kiss me?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Maybe it was my way of thanking you for helping me sleep. Then again, that drink was laced with poison. Why did you kiss me back?"

"It seemed like a reasonable response."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying, Lelouch. You know full well that I wasn't a big fan of that kiss." She raised a brow. "Remember? I slapped you and slammed a door in your face."

She had me there... "That still doesn't change that you kissed me back."

"That still doesn't change that you kissed me first."

"...are you trying to annoy the hell out of me?"

"Maybe. Why? Is it working?"

I glared. "You really are a witch, you know that?"

She shrugged and twirled a piece of hair between her fingers. "I've had that name ever since word got out of my parents murder. So, you calling me that now makes no difference to me."

I sighed and placed my head in my hands, feeling a migraine begin to form. I heard her stand and looked up. I looked up at her questioningly.

She said, "It's your nineteenth birthday today, is it not?"

I blinked. I forgot about that... She smirked. "Well, Euphemia heard about it and decided that it would be fitting if you, me, her, and Suzaku all have a small party for it. She thinks that if we're going to be negotiating the ownership of my country, we might as well get to know each other. How does that sound?"

I blinked again, watching as she left the room saying, "We're meeting in here at ten tonight. Be ready by then."

**10:00 P.M.**

Suzaku and Euphemia also sat in my room now. C.C. and I sat on my bed while Euphemia and Suzaku sat next to each other at a table. Euphemia was examining a bottle of champagne. She looked up at her older sister and asked, "Onee-Sama...what is this?"

"A alcoholic beverage," Suzaku answered for her.

Euphemia gasped. "Onee-Sama!"

C.C. asked, "What? There's nothing wrong with unwinding a bit."

"I guess so..."

The queen sighed and grabbed the bottle. She undid the cork with her teeth and took a swig from the bottle. She raised a brow at her sister and waited for her to protest. Euphemia took the bottle and took a swig, only for it to spill on her dress front. She looked down at herself, clueless as could be, causing Suzaku to chuckle. He wiped some of the drink off the corner of her mouth, making her blush.

* * *

Soon, we had emptied three bottles of champagne. Euphemia was a clueless, Suzaku was a sad drunk (I have pictures of a drunk and crying Suzaku if any of you screaming fan girls want one), C.C was a funny drunk (who knew?), and I was a bold as hell drunk. That means, I was willing to say and do anything. So, everything was now a jumbled mess in my mind and anything that had two legs and walked was looking very hot. Great...

I watched Suzaku and Euphemia babble on about how pink pigs hate all pie, but all other pigs love all pie. Suzaku thought that pink pigs were pie racist while Euphemia had forgotten what they were talking about and had started to sing When You Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls. Very out of tune, I might add.

I looked over at C.C., who was now in only her corset, underwear, and boots. My jaw dropped at her body, seeing how...curvy it was. She caught me staring and began to giggle. "You think I'm sexy~!" she yelled in a sing-song voice. I smirked. "Yeah, so?"

She smiled seductively. "You're staring at my boobs again~!" I chuckled. "I like them. It's not a crime, is it?"

She pouted. "You won't give me attention. It makes me feel like I'm not important."

I grinned. "And how can I make you feel important, my queen?"

She lay back on the bed, allowing her hair to flow out behind her. "I don't know." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Do something!"

I lay myself over her and kissed her forcefully. She returned my kiss with equal passion, flipping me so that she was over me instead. The last thing I remembered before everything went black is my hands undoing the ribbon that held her corset together...

**A/N: Ooh! What will happen next? Sorry if I failed at this chapter. I felt like doing something different. The fact that I was listening to Touch You Right Now by Basic Element made me do a drunk bit. XD And yes, they are OOC! They're drunk! Should I make this rated M for this chapter? Next chapter WON'T have a lemon, but still. Should I? Idk...Lol. Please, review!**


	6. Wake Up Call

I awoke the next morning, my mind groggy. I groaned and forced open my eyes, only to see C.C.'s sleeping face in front of mine. My eyes widened. She was laying in front of me, all but her shoulders covered by the blanket. I could feel the warmth of her body against mine, causing heat to rise to my face. What the heck happened last night…?

I heard her whimper faintly in her sleep and wondered what she was dreaming of. She opened her eyes slowly, only to scream when she saw me. I raised a brow at her, wondering if she thought I was _that_ bad. Instead, she yelled, "Why am I lying in your bed?"

I shrugged. "I think a better question would be why you're lying in my bed _naked._"

She looked down at herself under the blanket before looking at me blatantly. "You took advantage of me because I was drunk. Didn't you?"

I stared. She was accusing me of rape? God, I hate her! Then again, if I hated her then we wouldn't have…ugh. I still hate her. I sat up and sighed. "No. If my fuzzy memory serves me correctly, then it was mutual."

She stood up, looking for her dress. "I might as well believe you. I don't remember much, but I do believe that you are worth my trust. For now. If we have another incident like this, then it's off with your head."

I rolled my eyes, tossing her the corset that lay by my side of the bed. "If you're going to behead me, then I might as well kick you out."

"Without getting your antidote?" she asked, teasingly waving a small vile in front of my face. My eyes followed it and she smirked, opening it and shoving the contents down my throat. I winced as she smacked me right after taking the vile away. She turned around and put on her dress, walking out of the room without another word. I groaned and fell back in bed, only to come to a shocking realization.

C.C. was known for being a maiden queen, so she most likely wasn't on the pill. Now, this wouldn't have been a problem to me. That is, if I had worn a condom…shit…

I banged on Suzaku's door. "Suzaku; open the door!" When he didn't answer I tried using the doorknob, finding that it was unlocked. I walked into his room to see him passed out on top of his bed. I sighed and smacked him upside the head, awaking him instantly.

He shouted, "NO, GRANDMA! DON'T EAT THE PINAPPLE!" I sighed and face palmed. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Sorry this is so so so so short! I think I messed up the comp so I won't be getting on it at home. I now only have one hour after school on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays to type. So, I either do super short chapters or pretty long updates. VOTE!**


	7. Slap

After explaining everything to Suzaku, he just nodded. "Seems like you're in pretty deep shit, Lelouch."

I nodded. "I don't know what to do. I mean, if she _is_ pregnant...then what'll happen?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But, what I do know is that you should tell her. The last thing you want to do is wait to tell her after it's too late."

I nodded.

He shrugged. "Besides, what the worst that can happen if you tell her?"

* * *

"YOU WHAT?"

I winced, the sound of C.C.'s yell causing my head to feel like it were splitting in two. She stood before me, wearing a floor length red dress that had long sleeves. She wore a corset (as always) and her lime green hair was up in a pony-tail. She had me backed into a corner, hand ready to slap.

She spoke though clenched teeth. "You...didn't...wear...a condom?"

I looked at my feet. "Uhh...no..."

She glared. "I can't believe it. You didn't even have one in your dresser drawer?"

I looked up at her. "I don't believe in pre-marital sex, so no."

She raised a brow. "So, what? If you don't believe in that, does that mean we got married last night too? Or do you lose all of your morals after just a couple of drinks?"

I sighed and leaned against the wall. "I don't know, alright? If you want to find out if you're...with child...then wait two weeks before taking a test."

She hesitated before nodding. "Alright; I'll wait for two weeks. If it turns out that I _am _pregnant, then I want you to know something..."

"What?"

"I'm not taking care of it on my own." She slapped me across the face before shoving me out of her room.

I came face to face with Kallen when I stumbled out. She looked me up an down before bowing respectfully.

"Hello, Emperor Lelouch. I apologize for the constant...abuse you recieve from her highness. She's not very civil. Rumor has it that she killed her own parents just to take her place on the throne. It's sad. She also poisoned many of her suiters after putting an innocent servent boy to death."

I looked at her. Wait, C.C. did what? She looked up at me. "Did you not know that, your highness?" I shook my head, slightly dumb founded. C.C. murdered her parents? But, maybe, like me, she had a good reason. I killed my father to keep Nunnally safe. Maybe C.C. killed her parents to keep Euphemia safe.

I sighed and looked down at Kallen, who was still bowing. "Thank you for the information. I'll make sure to be more careful."

She nodded before straightening herself up and going into C.C.'s room.

* * *

That morning at breakfast Euphemia declared something quite shocking.

"I would like everyone here to know that Suzaku Kururugi and I are engaged!" she proclaimed.

Kallen did a spit take with her water while C.C. fell out of her chair. She stood back up after a moment and asked, "How exactly did this happen?"

Euphemia looked at her sister. "It happened last night. He proposed and I said yes."

C.C. muttered, "Great...my sister's going to marry a Britannian knight. And he's going to be king of Geass."

I stopped her. "Wait; Suzaku's going to be king of Geass if he marries your sister?"

She nodded. "Yes. Once Euphemia gets married or has a child, she will be queen. Whoever she marries will become king. So, Suzaku is going to be running my country."

Euphemia giggled. "He'll make a great king."

Suzaku chose that moment to cut in. "I am so confused..."

C.C. looked at him. "Nobody cares."

I looked at her. "If Euphemia is meant to become queen, then what's going to happen to you?"

She said bluntly, "I'll be banished."

"Why?"

"Because people aren't happy that I'm queen. They want me off the throne. Everyone's hated me ever since the death of my parents."

"Why? Did you kill them?"

She glared. "What happened between my parents and I is none of your business."

I sighed and sat back in my chair. She smirked at me before taking a big drink of water from her wine glass. She froze and spit it out all over the table. I stood up from my chair and moved next to her choking form. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She coughed. "Poison."

Euphemia stared, wide eyed. "What type?"

C.C. replyed weakly, "My Love," before falling to her knees.

**A/N: I know, it's short. -.- I wanted the next chapter to be half epic and half romance. Lol. That's why I cut it short. You'll learn about the My Love poison in the next chapter, btw. Please, review! And please say more than just one or two words. -.- Please.**


	8. Love

I was about to ask Suzaku what My Love was when Kallen jumped over the table and tackled C.C. She held her down as the queen began to thrash around and scream. My eyes widened and I looked at Euphemia. She was looking around the room frantically.

The girl thrashed and screamed, trying to get free of Kallen's hold. Her eyes were wide and wild. She looked as if she were about to be killed. She kneed Kallen in the breast and elbowed her in the face. Kallen winced, her grip loosening. C.C. slid out of her grip and stood up. She took off running down the hall. I groaned and followed her.

C.C. looked behind her, at me, and screamed again. She stopped for a second and tore her dress so that it went down to her knees instead of the floor. She ran faster, trying to keep me from getting to her. Sadly, it did. I'm not too fit..."Suzaku! Get C.C.! Now!" I yelled. He replied, "Yes, your highness," and took off running. Last I saw they were rounding a corner.

I sighed and went into the kitchen where Kallen and Euphemia were. I asked, "What is My Love?"

Kallen looked up at me. "The most lethal poison known to man. The smallest dose is enough to kill. It causes loss of sight, hearing, paranoia, and dementia. That's why she was screaming and running. She thought we were going to kill her. Luckily, members of the royal family are given this poison in a very small dose and grow a slight immunity to it. It always affects them, though. It's sad to see such a strong person reduced to something so weak by a simple poison."

I looked at her. "Will she live?" She nodded. I sighed, feeling relieved. Wait...why am I relieved? She's the enemy! God damn it!

I asked Euphemia, "Did C.C. kill your parents?" Euphemia froze and looked up at me. Her expression grew soft. "Yes, she did. But, it was to protect me. If she hadn't, then I would have been used a hostage in any wars we would have gotten in. It makes me sad that she had to take such and extreme measure, but it warms my heart to know that she cares."

I nodded. "I did the same thing for my sister, Nunnally." Euphemia smiled.

"I was lying earlier, by the way. Suzaku never proposed to me. I just wanted to get back at C.C. for getting everyone drunk last night." She laughed nervously. I nodded, thankful that Suzaku wasn't doing anything reckless again.

I sighed and watched as Suzaku walked in. "I took her to her room. She's asleep, now."

Euphemia smiled at Suzaku and hugged him. "Thank you so much!" She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush more than ever. He returned her hug, burying his face in her hair. Kallen rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. She yelled behind her, "Relationships like that never work!"

Euphemia glared over Suzaku's shoulder at her. "She's just bitter because her mother's a peasant and her father's a duke. She thinks all relationships that mix different ranks of people end in nothing but disaster. It's not my fault her dad cheated on her mom. I feel bad, but she needs to lighten up. She'll never be happy being so bitter."

Suzaku sighed and let her go. "She may have a point, though. We are not only of different ranks, but we are also of different lineage. You are the princess of Geass and I am the knight of Britannia. Before I was a knight, I was the son of the prime minister of Japan-I mean, Area 11. It wouldn't do you any good to be with someone like me."

Euphemia giggled. "Oh, Suzaku. I don't care about that. I care about you. It doesn't matter to me where your from or what your ranking is."

He looked down. "I'm not worthy of that, Euphie."

She looked at him, confused. "Of course you are."

He shook his head. "No. I killed my own father. I'm not worthy of your kindness."

She smiled at him. "Good. Because if you hadn't, you'd be a different person. You wouldn't be the man I know and love today, so I don't care about your past. I don't care about our future. I only care about right here, right now. You can't dwell on the past. Or else, you'll get stuck in it. You'll be bitter."

He smiled at her. I cleared my throat, feeling slightly awkward. They both looked at me. I sighed and looked at the ground. "I see that you two are...happy together," I began. "So, I've made my decision. Geass will be its own country. Britannia will serve as an ally if you ever find yourselves under the threat of war." I walked out the room, not looking at Suzaku and Euphemia's shocked expressions.

Later that night, I went to see C.C. She sat in her bed, looking dazed. I sighed and sat in the chair that was next to her. She looked at me, eyes blank. I held her ice cold hand and smiled at her softly. She looked at me confused and asked, "Lelouch? What are you doing here?"

I bit my lip and squeezed her hand. Euphemia had told me that the effects of My Love lasted from two days to two weeks. In this case it might last for a week at worst considering how big the dose was. Four days at best. It was sad seeing such a strong and proud person become so weak and feeble all because of a single poison. It was...horrible. I sighed and hung my head. This was all too odd. Suzaku had found love and I was trying to tell his girlfriend's older sister that her country's free to be.

She repeated herself, "Why are you here?" It was then that I noticed how weak her voice sounded. I looked at her and smiled. "I've decided to let Geass be its own free country. I'm not going to be taking over it. Britannia will be an ally to Geass. We will provide resources and if needed, military forces."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you. But, why?"

I looked out the window. "Because this conflict is getting between our families. And I don't feel like trying to fight anymore. I'm done with it."

She nodded and squeezed my hand weakly. "Thank you, Lelouch."

**A/N: Aww. Isn't that sweet? The next chapter will be C.C.'s story about Mao. After that, her past. Then, she'll either get better or I'll have just make it a LelouchXC.C. fluff. Lol. XD So, I hope you liked it. ^^ Please, review!**


	9. Mao

**A/N: C.C.'s voice sounds just like it did when she lost her memory in R2.**

The next night, I visited C.C. again. This time, I sat on the edge of her bed instead of next to it. When I walked into the room, she smiled kindly at me. "Hello, Lelouch. Are you back for another visit?" I nodded, grabbing her ice cold hand. I looked at her, seeing how her ivory skin seemed to have paled. Her eyes no longer glowed in the darkness. She looked as if she were lying on her death bed. Her long green hair was reduced to nothing but tangles. It was sad to see. I pulled her blanket up and over her shoulders to keep her shivering form warm.

I bit my lip, feeling horrible because the poisoning was most likely my fault. After all, I was the one that brought her here. Reading my mind, she said, "It's not your fault."

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "Yes, it is. If I hadn't decided to make you come here, then you'd be safe and sound. You nearly died because of me."

She squeezed my hand weekly, shaking her head. "No, Lelouch. I wouldn't have been any safer. Heh. Mao told me something like this would happen to me one day. Who would've known that he was right?"

Confused, I asked, "Who's Mao?"

"The one that gave me the orange lily. It's so tragic. You know, what happened to him. And it was all because of me..."

"What happened?"

She looked out the window, at the full moon and millions of stars, and began her tale.

"Mao was a servant boy when I met him. He was only three when he was orphaned and sent to work at the castle. He would be constantly taunted for being a poor servant. One day, it just got to him and it started to mess with his mind. It soon became evident that he would hear voices in his mind. He would hear the voices of his cruel mother, father, and sister. His sister had been eightteen when their parents died, but she decided that Mao wasn't worth her time, so she left him on the streets to die. But, he would always hear the taunting voices. From time to time, he would end up screaming and someone would have to take him away. One day, I ended up having to hold his head to my chest just to keep him calm. After about ten minutes, his screams stopped and he would just calm down. We were only ten.

"He and I had become good friends, though. I told him that since I was the only one that wouldn't taunt or hurt him, he could be cal and happy around me. I would hold him to my chest if he ever cried or screamed. I was always there for him. Soon, I became his entire world. And in his mind, his lover. Even though I was a complete stranger. When we were thirteen, he had begun to fall for me a bit. I thought of him as a little brother, and it was a silly crush, so I blew it off. When we were fourteen, he would give me flowers and tell me how much he loved me. I still thought it was nothing more than a small crush. Sadly, I was wrong.

"When we were fifthteen, he began to follow me around. I felt slightly uncomfortable, so I told him to stop. He promised he would keep his distance, but he didn't tell me that meant he would watch me from afar. It ended up getting to the point where he would watch me sleep at night. It scared me, so I would have guards stand outside my door to keep him from coming into my room. It turned out that Mao knew exactly how to tear people down. He would unviel their deepest, darkest secrets, causing them to leave their post. One night, everything just got blown out of the water. I remember waking up at two in the morning, only to find that my sheets were missing and my nightgown was removed. I did have on underwear underneath. Mao was the only other one in the room, so I screamed. About ten guards came running in, removing him from the room. He was sentenced to death.

"I decided that I would visit him once in the prison. And I did on the night before his execution. When I went to see him, he was so joyous when he was me. He was like a little kid in a candy shop. He clapped and cheered, so glad that his C.C. had come to see him. By then, I had already turned my heart into ice, so I told him what he didn't want to hear. I told him that I wasn't his and never would be. I also told him the I was only using him, right from the start. Mao had somehow gotten a gun into the jail, so he shot me in both arms and one of the legs, yelling that I shouldn't tell wicked lies like that. I screamed in pain, causing a guard to come. He shot Mao in the hand, forcing him to drop his gun. Mao ran forward in his cell, throwing an orange lily out of it. He yelled that it was a token of his gratitude and how much he loved me. I was taken away to the hospital after that. The next morning, Mao was killed via firing squad."

Once she was done, I said, "There's a fine line between love and hate. There's also a fine line between love and obsession. I think Mao had crossed the lines into hate and obsession without knowing it."

She nodded slowly. "Yes...you know, with the fact that you visit me at night makes part of me feel as if you're going to become like Mao."

I blinked. "C.C., I won't become like Mao. I promise you that I won't allow myself to become so...sadistic. I will help you and your sister-"

"Lelouch, tell me," she cut me off, "are you trying to pity me, comfort me, or is this...part of your obession?" Her voice shook on the last four words.

"It's a contract," I said with confidence, "from me to you."

She smiled weakly. "Very well. I accept your contract."

I brought C.C.'s hand to my lips, sealing the deal.

**A/N: Aww. Such a cute CluClu moment. And such a sad story. Oh, well. Next, we shall learn of C.C.'s past! Also, I can't help but feel as if I'm losing fans because of slow updates. -.- Please, people, don't hate me for not updating every two seconds! Please, review!**


	10. The Past

I visited C.C. again the next night, planning to speak to her again. This girl was so...mysterious. After hearing about Mao, I had begun to wonder about her past. What was she like as a child? How did she grow up; pampered like Euphemia or degraded among royals like Nunnally and I? Did she have any other siblings? If so, are they still alive? Did she get along with her family? Who was she? So many questions...and no answers to any of them...

When I sat on the bed next to her, she smiled and grabbed hold of my hand. I couldn't help but smile back her. Life lingered in her eyes now, no longer completely blank and void of emotion. Her skin had little more warmth to it and the color was beginning to return to her cheeks. Her hair was less tangled, as if a bush had been run through it once. She was still shaking, though. Oh, well...at least she was recovering...

She said, "Hello, again, Lelouch. How's your day been?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I had paperwork to do and I had to try not to gag at the sight of my best friend and your sister making googly eyes at each other. Nothing new, really."

She looked up the the ceiling, looking as if she were sent back into another time. "Being raised in a life of royalty...that must have been great..." she said, sounding wistful.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled at me kindly. "I was raised in a life of slavery. I have no royal blood in my body; just that of a slave girl..."

I froze. C.C. was raised as a slave? How did she because the queen then? "Tell me about your past," I commanded, knowing that she would do so, causing me to feel as if I were taking advantage of her mind and body's weakened state.

"I was actually born as a nobleman's daughter. He didn't want a daughter. He wanted a son. So, he sold me for five hundred dollars once I was three years of age. There were other girls there, ranging from three to thirty. None of us knew the man's name, so we all called him master. Master had me clean everything until I was five. Once I was five, I took care of animals. It was very cruel. One night, I had refused to go out in a thunderstorm to shut the gate that kept the cows inside. Master was enraged and was very harsh with the punishment. I have a jaged scar under my left breast from that night.

"When I turned nine the next night, I ran away. I was bloodied, bruised, and barely able to stand. I forced myself to run through another storm, the hail pelting me with brute force. I cried as I ran, wanting nothing more than to be free. The rain came to a stop after what had felt like hours. Eventually, I collasped in the middle of a road, barely concious. I passed out for a short period of time, but long enough for the horrible storm to start up again.

"When I awoke, my body was bloody from being pelted with hail. I thought of just lying there and allowing myself to die there on teh street, but the thought of going to sleep and never waking up scared me. I crawled forward, trying to reach someone...something...anything that could save my life. I finally came upon a church and forced myself in. Once inside, I crawled until I lost all streangth. I passed out for a few hours, only to awake again at the feet of a nun. She was looking down upon me with emotionless grey eyes that made me shiver in both fear and relief. I looked up at her, hoping she would help me. She knelt in front of me on her knees and asked me if I had a reason to live. Scared and cold, I told her no, but I didn't want to die. She just nodded and fetched a blanket for me. She took me to a warm room, where I my wounds were cared for. She could do nothing for my scar, though. She smiled kindly at me and asked me what my true wish was. I was startled, but I confessed to her that all I had wanted was to be loved. She only nodded and gave me what I wished for. To me, she was the mother I never had. It wasn't until I was a week away from turning ten did everything with her fall apart.

"I remember that it was raining, just as it had on the say I ran away from Master. The nun had taken me outside to speak with me on important matters. I asked her what she wanted, only for her to tell me that she's gone through hell on her own and wanted nothing more than to die, but was unable to find the courage unless she had killed someone first. I was deeply confused and asked her what she was talking about. She cackled and grinned crazily. She said, 'I'm sorry dear, but it appears that I tricked you!' With that, she took a knife and sliced it into my skin right where my scar was. I fell the ground, almost dead. I heard her cackled again before hearing the sound of her own blade being driven into her temple, killing her on the spot. I passed out, then.

"I awoke again in the royal hospital. I was found by a knight named Gino. I never learned his last name, though. But, when I awoke, there was a girl sitting next to me. I later found out that it was Euphemia, the only child of the king and queen of Geass. I was shocked to find that the girl had wanted to adopt me. She faught with her parents for weeks on end, trying to get me to become her adopted sister. I tried to tell her multiple times that I didn't need her to do that for me, but she insisted. In the end, I became her older sister and the heir to the thrown. You know what happened from then on until I was fifthteen.

"When I was sixteen, I realized that my adopted parents had wanted to trade Euphemia off to the Chinese Federation in exchange for our country to remain free. I was furious. I told Euphemia about it, only to find that she knew about it and had decided to go for our people. I did not want to stand for any of that. So, one night I poisoned my adopted mother. Her death was swift and painless. My father had come up with the plan, so I killed him with a kitchen knife. He died slowly, begging for his life. I watched him slowly bleed to death in silence, thinking of the freedom Euphemia would gain from those murders. A few days after their deaths, I was crowned queen. Many people accused me of murdering them for the throne. I refused to answer any questions about their deaths. But, one day their rage had gotten to the point where I had to make a deal with them. The deal was that if I kept Geass safe from the threat of war, then I could stay. But, once Euphemia has a kid or gets married, I would be banished and she would become queen."

When she was done, she was shaking much much worse than before and sobbing. I yanked her up by her hand and pulled her into an embrace. She was frozen for a second before hugging me back tightly. I pet her long hair slowly, whispering words of kindness, hoping desperately for her to calm down. After what felt like an eternity, she finally calmed down. She sniffled, curling herself up into my lap. She rested her head against my chest. "Thank you, Lelouch," she said, "I've been needing to tell someone of those things for so long..."

I buried my face in C.C.'s soft hair, allowing her rose-like scent to consume me. I whispered, "C.C., I promise you that I will grant your wish."

She lifted herself up a bit and whispered into my ear, "Ceceniah." I gasped, looking at her in shock. Her eyes were closed as she remained in my arms. "You finally called me...by my real name..." she whispered.

I held her tightly, saying her real name once more, wanting to see her smile again. She smiled peacefully before going to sleep. That night, I promised her I would love her, but it might have been that I already did...

**A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will be pure LelouchXC.C. fluff! Then, everything goes to hell! =D Yesssssssssssss! Lol. Anyways, I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Also, I'm posting a new poll. Please, vote on teh poll and review this chapter!**


	11. Fluff

As I had the two nights before, I visited C.C. again the next night. But, when I saw her tonight she was hidden under her blankets, curled up in a tiny little ball. "Uhh...C.C.?" I asked.

She popped her green head out of the covers to look at me before hiding again. I sat on the end of the bed. "C.C.? Are you okay?" She peeked at me from under the covers and nodded. I put my hand on her cheek, feeling her shiver. She was _freezing_! If I poured water on her, I bet it would have frozen into ice. I leaned down and hugged her, trying my best to keep her warm. She curled into an even tighter ball, trying her best to keep warm. I sighed and asked, "Why are you so cold?" She only shrugged.

I noticed then that she was wearing her pajamas. I sighed and stood up. "I'll be right back," was all I said before taking off into my room. After a minute, I came back with a pile of cloth in my arms. I plopped them down on the bed, causing her to sit up. She looked at the pile, cocking her head slightly to the side as she did so. I told her, "These are some of my clothes. They may be a little big, but they're warm."

She stood up, examing my long sleeved black t-shirt. She looked at me, asking, "Can you please turn around to I can put these clothes on?" I nodded and turned around. I could hear the sounds of clothes ruffling around behind and resisted the urge to peek. I only turned around when she told me I could. When I did, I couldn't help but chuckle. My clothes were too big on her. The sleeve of the shirt were at least six inches too long and the pant legs were the same. She lookeed even smaller now.

She looked at me, confused. "What's so funny?" she asked. I hugged her and said, "You just look so cute in my clothes. I mean, the torso and everything fit just fine, it's just that the shirt sleeves and pant legs are way too long. I just find it kind of...adorable."

She blushed furiously. "It's your fault for being so tall!"

I chuckled again. "It's your fault for being so short." She glared at me before smiling and hugging back. I cupped her cheek lightly in my hand before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Her eyes widened for a second before she kissed me back, only with much more force. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. She held me around my neck, lifting herself up off the ground. I lay her back on the bed. She blinked up at me, moving her hand to hold mine. I smiled and just lay next to her. She turned her head to look at me, her eyes glowing in the dark room, just like it used to.

I sighed and squeezed her hand. I asked, "C.C., why did you tell me about your past?"

She smiled kindly at me. "Because I was tired of hiding it. I decided years ago that when the right person came along, I'd tell them about it. I decided that you are that person. Lelouch...I think...I love you..." She hid her face in her hair.

I brushed the hair out of her face and pulled her to me. I held her against my chest, saying, "I think...that I love you too." She looked up at me, her eyes questioning. She chuckled slightly, hugging me. "You really are an idiot."

I asked, "How exactly am I an idiot?"

"Because, Lelouch. I am a witch. Everyone that has ever loved or hated me has all vanished in the endless flow of time, their lives drifting in the never-ending river of eternity. I am always alone."

I held her tighter. "You are not alone." I heard her gasp, but kept speaking, "If you are a witch, then perhaps I should be a demon."

She smirked slightly. "What an odd thing to say at a time like this..."

I smiled at her. She slipped out of my arms, standing up. I raised a brow at her. She reached out a hand for me, a small C.C.-like smile on her lips. I took it, only for her to pull me off the bed. I would have rammed into her if she hadn't moved to the side quick enough. She pulled me out of her room and led me outside. I shivered in the cool autum air. I looked over at her, gasped slightly. The full moon made her look like a goddess. Yes, I am very aware of how cheesy that sounds, but it's true.

She walked silently over to the garden, swiftly and gracefully. I sighed, having to jog to keep up with her(For your information, I'm not weak, okay? She just walks around like a freaking ballet dancer!). Once I reached her, she was sitting in the grass, holding a bunch of forget-me-nots. I sat next to her. "What are we doing?" I asked.

She looked at me and shrugged. "I felt like coming out to the garden. It seemed like a nice thing to do."

"When there's only a week left until the first of December? It's freezing out here. It's a miracle that it hasn't snowed," I said logically.

She smiled fondly. "Back home it would still be nice and warm. We're right next to the equater, so it's warm almost all year round."

I nodded. "What's your homeland like?"

"It's very warm. It's a very welcoming place. It's very calm and peaceful. No one fights all the much anymore. The crime ratio is very low. I love it there. Slavery was outlawed when I was adopted, so children have much more freedom, now. The royal family doesn't compete for the throne. There's no war anymore. I love it there."

I nodded and grabbed her hand. "It sounds like a great place. I would love to visit it some time."

She leaned her head on my shoulder. "I would love to take you there some time."

I smiled and kissed her forhead. Tonight, I had no doubt. I had fallen in love with C.C.

**A/N: Not as good as I hoped it would be...-.-' Whatever, I guess. Anyways, I have a problem. There's a tie for fanfics for me to do next. They're Code Jail and Frozen. The second one's a oneshot, so I'll most likely to Frozen then Code Jail. ^^Anyways, please review!**


	12. Zero's Note

The next morning, I went to see if C.C. were better by now, only to see her packing her bags. I froze, watching her move her clothing from her dresser and into a suitcase. "What are you doing?" I asked.

She didn't look at me as she said in her emotionless voice, "You're no longer trying to take over Geass. Therefore, I have no reason to stay anymore. The negotiations are over." She shut her suitcase and zipped it up. "I'm sorry, Lelouch. But, I need to go back to my people."

I looked her in her emtionless eyes. "Even though they all hate you because they all know that you kill your parents?"

She froze. "How did you know about that?" she asked, her voice calm and even.

"You told me," I said, "about it all. You told me about Mao, your past, your country; everything."

"When?"

"While you were sick. You even told me that you loved me." I leaned against the wall, waiting for a reaction.

She didn't even blink. "I would never saw anything like that to you. You're the enemy."

I raised a brow. "We're not anymore. I told you that Britannia and I would be an ally to Geass and yourself. If that is true, then you an I are no longer enemies." I walked up to her, placing a hand on her cheek. "Do you understand?"

She smacked my hand away and walked past me, leaving the room. "I'm going to go talk to Euphemia," she called over her shoulder.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I looked over at the bag she had packed and gritted my teeth. _Damn it..._ I thought, _Why does she have to leave now?_

I groaned and went to go talk to Suzaku. Hopefully he and Euphemia wouldn't be making goo-goo eyes at each other again...

* * *

Suzaku and I sat on the floor in his room. He chuckled and shook his head once I was done telling him everything. "Lelouch, for someone so smart, you've really turned into a dumbass."

I glared. "This isn't funny, Suzaku. It's important that she stays here."

"Why might that be?"

I blushed and looked away. "Well...I-I...umm..."

Suzaku burst out laughing. "You're in love with C.C.! This is great!"

I glared again. "No, I don't! She means nothing to me!"

"Stop lying, Lelouch. I can see right through you. We have been best friends since we were ten."

I sighed. "I know you can. I just can't believe it..."

He pat my shoulder. "You don't have to worry. Just let your feelings take flight and see how it works out. I did that with Euphie and look at how that turned out."

"I'm not you, Suzaku."

He shrugged. "That doesn't mean you can't take my advice." He stood up. "We need to see if they're staying or leaving."

* * *

Euphemia and C.C. were arguing silently in the hallway. Suzaku went up to Euphemia and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him. She hugged him around his neck, saying, "Oh, Suzaku! C.C. says we have to go back home. I don't want to leave without you." She sniffled.

I looked at C.C., expecting her to speak up. She just stood there, her face baring no emotion. I turned my attention back to Suzaku, seeing him holding Euphemia while petting her hair. I sighed and watched as Kallen walked up to us. C.C. looked over at her. Kallen asked, "What's going on?"

Euphemia let go of Suzaku and looked at Kallen. "C.C. wants to go back home!" she said, wiping her eyes.

Kallen sighed in relief. "Thank God! I hate it here! I want to go back home so badly."

Euphemia glared. "I want to stay here. I don't want to-"

"You only want to stay so you can be with your boyfriend," Kallen cut her off. "Grow up and realize that'll never work."

I sighed and placed a hand on my forehead. This was so tiring...Why couldn't everyone just shut up and let the world be for once?

All of a sudden a sharp whiz sounded through the air and Kallen jumped forward, tackling C.C. just as an arrow went though the space where her head had been not a second earlier. It soon hit the ground right at my feet. I knelt down, taking the arrow into my hand. There was a note attatched. Kallen swiped it from my hands and read it aloud:

_"Dear royals,_

_I hope that you all know who this letter is from. If not, I shall tell you. I am Zero. This note serves as my warning to my next target. Mosxst of you must think that it is Britannia's emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia, due to the fact that I am in the palace. I hate to break it to you, but that is not it. I must mention, though, that I am ashamed of him. You know how he tells everyone Nunnally died in an accident? That's a lie. I killed her as my first victim. I just thought you'd like to know that. Have you no shame, your highness? You lied about your only full-blooded sister's death? What happened to respect for the dead? Well, I'm goingoff topic, now aren't I? Where was I? Ah, yes; my next target. I want you to know that my next target is the current queen of Geass, her royal highness, C.C. Geass. I look forward to meeting you, my queen._

_Sincerely,_

_Zero."_

Everyone looked at C.C. and I. My first thought? _Well, we're all in pretty deep shit now..._

**A/N: Sorry for the short-ish, random, and not so good chapter! I'll try my best to make the next one good! *determined* Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. =) Please, review!**


	13. Believe Me

C.C. remained calm and said, "Well, that was unexpected, wasn't it? Oh, well; that doesn't change a thing. Euphemia and I are still leaving."

Kallen looked at her. "But, your highness, traveling will only put you at risk. You can't possibly be considering leaving! You could get killed!"

She looked over at her knight, her gaze cold and unbarring. "Kallen, if I die, then I die. My people would be very happy if I were to die, wouldn't they?"

Kallen glared. "You aren't thinking of your people! This is all apart of your stupid death wish! You don't want to leave because your death would make your people happy, you want to leave because your death would make you happy!"

C.C. could only blink, speechless for the first time. She smiled suddenly. "If I die, then everything'll be fine. Besides, no one cares enough about me to be sad if I died. So, unless you can get one person to step up and say to my face that they care about me, then I will stay. If not, then I will leave. But, there's a catch. Euphemia doesn't count."

Everyone looked around, trying to find someone that would step up. I looked at C.C., wondering what she would say if I were to say that I cared. I bit my lip and said, "I care if you die."

To be honest, the second I said that, I regretted it. Why? Because everyone turned to stare at me, thinking I was either lying, going crazy, or both. C.C. walked up to me, slapping me three times harder than normal. I lost my footing for a second, landing on my butt. I rubbed my cheek and looked up her. "What was that for?"

She looked down on me. "I don't take kindly to being lied to. That; and I haven't slapped you in three days. So, I needed to make up for lost time."

I glared at the ground. I muttered, "I wasn't lying..."

"What did you just say?" she asked, surprise slightly evident in her voice.

I looked up at her and into her golden eyes. "I said that I wasn't lying."

She blinked at me before looking at Kallen. "Kallen, I'll stay. Suzaku will continue to guard Euphemia, but you will no longer guard me while we're here. I need you to look for Zero. While I stay, I'll have Lelouch watch me. Is that clear?"

Kallen looked at her, shocked. "But-!"

C.C. cut her off with a cold stare and hard words. "I _said,_ 'Do you understand'?"

Kallen blinked and bowed. "Yes, your highness..."

C.C. gave her a curt nod before looking at me. She pulled me up by the arm (for some reason she always has to pull me up by the arm) and hauled me off to her room. She practically threw me in and locked the door behind her. She turned to glare at me. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

I raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

She glared and walked up to me, her face barely and inch apart from mine. "I mean, what the hell were you thinking? Lying like that can get someone like you killed in a heartbeat."

I glared back at her. "I said I wasn't lying. Are you really so thick skulled that you think I'm lying?"

She smirked. "I wouldn't put it past you."

"You horrible, insufferable, conniving, lying, annoying, selfish, little witch," I said, my voice dripping in acid.

She sneered. "Sticks and stones, you wretched, thieving, controlling, irritating, pissy, little demon."

I sighed. "Will you please just shut up?"

She smiled. "But, your so cute when your angry. And right now, your really freaking adorable. Why would I want to miss out on that?"

I forced myself not to strangle her. "Are you trying to get me to kill you?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. That's just something you'll have to figure out on your own, isn't it?"

I sighed. "I'm never going to be able to win with you, am I?"

She sneered again. "I love it when I win. Now, I just need you to prove it to me."

I raised a brow. "Prove what; might I ask?"

"That you care about me. Sorry, but I'm not the type of person to go ahead and believe everything I hear."

I wrapped my arms around her hips. "Well, what do you want me to do; compliment you?"

She shrugged. "I want you to do whatever you think it'll take to convince me."

I kissed her quickly on the lips. "For starters, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met; inside and out." I landed another kiss on her lips. "You captivate me with every move you make." Another kiss. "Just seeing you makes me happier." Another kiss. "You know ow to pinpoint everything I say and do." Kiss. "You're eyes seem to look into my very soul; a fact that creeps me out and mystifies me at the same time." Kiss again. "And you're just plain amazing."

She looked into my eyes, blinking about twenty times. "You are..." she began, "the cheesiest man I have ever met."

I chuckled. "I didn't know I could be a demon and cheesy at the same time."

She smiled at me. "Lelouch, I can honestly say that I believe you now."

I cupped her chin in my hand and kissed her softly on the lips. "Good; because that's what I was going for."

**A/N: Awwwww. I know it's short. Deal with it! Also; I made a facebook page for my FF account! The name is: "codegeassvampireknight - ". If you like it, you can get updates on when I plan on updating, when I'll be able to get write time, and I'll even have some polls there too. ^^ So, please like it and review this super cheesy chapter!**


	14. Suzu and Lulu

Later that night, at dinner, Euphemia made a very cheerful announcement.

"I gave Suzaku a cute nickname!"

I nearly choked to death because I was laughing while trying to swallow. Meanwhile, all C.C. could do was bite down on her napkin so she didn't burst out laughing. To be honest, it wasn't going st well. Suzaku tried and failed to hide his blushing face. Euphemia just looked at us, confused.

I looked over at my best friend. "So, what's this 'cute nickname', Suzaku?" I asked.

He kept his face down. Euphemia looked at him. "Come on, Suzaku. You can tell them!"

He took a deep breath and looked up. He replied strongly, "It's Suzu."

I have to be honest; I died laughing. C.C. looked at me, smirking. "Maybe I should start calling you Lulu, Lelouch."

I stopped laughing. I looked her in the eye. "Call me Lulu, and I swear to god that I'll kill you."

She shrugged. "Swears to God have no effect on me, Lulu. I'm Wiccan."

"I'm non-religious, so I can swear to a piece of pie if I want to."

She raised a brow. "The emperor of the _Holy _Empire of Britannia isn't religious?"

It was my turn to shrug. "I don't care for that kind of stuff, to be perfectly honest."

She reached for her fourteenth slice of pizza (I've been counting, trust me.). Euphima looked her up and down. "C.C., if you keep eating so much pizza, you'll get fat."

Her older sister took a bite, the cheese stretching out in a long, thin string. "I don't get fat," she murmered, her mouth full of pizza.

"That's because you have such a high metabolism," a voice said. We all turned around to see Kallen standing in the doorway. She walked forward and tossed something onto the middle fo the table. It was a crossbow.

She said, "I found this, hidden next to a pillar. This is what launched the arrow that almost went through C.C.'s head. It was linked to a motion-activated device. I doubt that the arrow was meant to kill, considering what the note attatched said. I was going through C.C.'s room, trying to find any signs of Zero having been there. I found a note addressed to her highness." She handed C.C. a note. "I didn't look at it, so I don't know what it says."

C.C. nodded, stuffing the note into her back pocket. "Thank you, Kallen. You never fail to go above and beyond my expectations."

Kallen bowed. "Thank you , milady." She decided to take that moment to leave.

After dinne, C.C. pulled out the note and began to read it . I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I looked over her shoulder, reading over her shoulder. All I could tell from the ntoe was that Zero was in the castle and was going to kill her when she least expected it. I whistled. "That's pretty creepy," was my only comment.

She shrugged. "I've been through worse."

I buried my face in her hair. "Yeah, Mao was pretty bad."

She chuckled. "Actually, I was talking about you, my dear Lulu."

I smiled. "Hmm... maybe you're right. I mean you never know when I might pull out a chainsaw and try to make you compact."

She laughed. "Then you might take me on a plane and we'll go to a nice, quiet, big, white house in Australia."

I chuckled. "Don't tempt me Ceceniah."

She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair. "Can you say my name again, just as you did a second ago?"

"And how did I say it a second ago?"

"With kindness and warmth, like you treasure it in your heart."

I silently whispered her name into her ear, "Cecenia," I smiled, "how was that?"

She smiled, grabbing hold of my hand. "Perfect."

**A/N: Oh, wow. This long chapter is what was born from writers block. If you liked my facebook page, then you know that I was banned fro the Internet. So, I'm writing these chpaters down on paper and giving them to my biffle, Em-chan, to post for me. Yay for Em-chan! =3 I woul dlike to request that you all review on this chpater. Life's been kind of a downer lately. And seeing your guys' reviews puts a huge smile on my face (I can see them on my cell.). So, please review. ^.^ P.S. I am now half dead. X_X, so a review would be nice.**


	15. Nightly Walk

That night, I lay down in bed, tired as a human being could be. I rarely sleep, but for the week I've been in Britannia, I've gotten about one-tenth of the abount of sleep I normally do. Lately, I've woken up every half hour, only to fall back into a restless and nightmarish sleep. That causes me to pace the halls of the castle carrying a lit purple candle as my only source of light. The fact that I'm being followed by a serial killing madman might be having an effect on my sleeping pattern.

I sighed deeply, grabbing my candle and blowing it out, sending my froom into pitch black darkness. I set it down gently, making sure that it didn't fall of the edge of the bedside table. I rolled onto my right side, making it so that I was facing the wall. I closed my eyes in an attempt to retrieve some sleep. Sadly, my attempt was futile. Oh, well.

I rolled over again, grabbing my purple candle. I sat up and searched for a match. I was too restless to sleep. When I finally found one, I made quick to light my candle. Standing up and out of bed, I put on a pair of blood-red ballet slippers. I made sure my matching silk nightgown wasn't balled up. After doing a quick check, I left the dark room.

I walked the silent and black halls of the castle alone. My candle would bring old paintings into focus. Each painting had been painted by Clovis El Britannia, former viceroy to Area 11, and Zero's second victim. Or would he be the third? After all, Zero's note clearly stated that Nummally VI Britannia, Lelouch's beloved younger sister, was the first, not Schneizel El Britanna.

I soon found myself in front of a door. Not just any door, but _his _door. It turns out that my being lost in thought had caused me to appear in front of that man's door. As if my mind no longer controlled my body, my free hand raised up, while being balled into a fist, and knocked lightly on his door.

The second my fist made contact, I wished I had stayed in bed. But that all went away when he opened the door. he stood before me, his raven black hair tussled and falling over his dark, tired, violet eyes. For reasons unknown, he wasn't wearing a shirt; just black sweat pants. He yawned loudly (at least it sounded loud in the dead of night) before asking me about my business of waking him up at 11:37 at night.

I responded by pushing past him and entering his room. Sitting on the edge of his bed, I said, "I couldn't sleep."

Lelouch raised a brow at me. "So, you decided that if you are to suffer from lack of sleep, you might as well make me suffer from it, too?"

"Yes."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Could you please leave? I'm really tired."

I ignored his request and asked, "Is there a reason you're not wearing a t-shirt?"

I could see the irritation spread across his face. "It gets hot in here at night," he replied sourly.

Deciding to play with him, I said, "Aww; did poor little Lulu wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"No, I just woke up to a very annoying little witch; and stopp calling me Lulu."

I smirked. "No, thanks, love."

He groaned and plopped face down onto his bed, causing the bed, him, and me to bounce slightly.

Suddenly getting serious, I asked, "How did Nunnally really die?"

His voice was muffled as he answered, "She simply got in an accident. There's nothing more to it."

"Zero's note begs to differ, Lelouch."

The boy sat up. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because Zero's after me and plans to kill me. I'd rather have a bit of insight on my enemy than having to fight them blind."

Lelouch nodded. "I might as well tell you..." I saw his eyes darken even more in sorrow as he recounted the day his closest sister's life had come to an end.

"I guess," he said, " I owe Zero one thing; they had allowed her to die peacefully. You see, Nunnally was poisoned. That's all that had happened, nothing more. No stabbing, no shooting, no strangling; just poison that works itself over the course of twenty-four hours," I wondered briefly if Lelouch knew that all those methods of murder began with an s as he continued, "I remember the last night I had seen her alive. Almost as if she knew that she would die in a day, she had smiled at me kindly and told me hou much she loved me. She said that even though we no longer had parents, she was blind, and she was crippled... she said that despite all that, she was happy just being with me - that she was happy with her life. The next day, she had a small fever, but I had her stay in bed. Later that night, she passed. When I found her dead, there was a note on her bedsite table. What it said is engraved into my mind. Because I decided to keep the letter's content a secret, I'll just give you a basic summary. The not told me that my sister had been poisoned and that it was the murderers first planned on killing political leaders and such until I gave them the one thing they wanted; power over Britannia. It was signed by someone named Zero."

I nodded slowly, taking it all in. So, Zero had shown Nunnally mercy. Why? Was it because she was just a kid at the time? I shook my head slightly.

Lelouch looked at me tiredly. "C.C., would you please leave now?"

I could see the silent pain in his eyes and nodded. I stood up and left the room, candle in hand. Restless more than before, I paced the halls again. I walked for what felt like an hour.

When I entered the Great hall, I felt the presence of another person. Watching my canlde flicker, I knew who was behind me without turning around.

"Hello, Zero."

**A/N: Uh-oh! Zero has arrived? Or maybe it's a sick joke made up by me (the author) and it's just Jeremiah? *Gasp* You'll havae to find out in the next chapter! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Oh a more serious note... *Bows and cries* I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE~! *Calms down* Sorry for the spazz attack... ^_^" Anyways... Please review!**


	16. Zero

**C.C.'S P.O.V.**

I stayed still, waiting for Zero to make the first move. I listened to the complete silence in the room. The tension was building up and it seemed to nearly crush us. I was about to turn around when Zero grabbed onto me, a dagger finding its way to my throat.

I asked, "You plan on killing me right now, don't you?" I heard a small chuckle come from Zero, telling me that my attacker was female. I looked at the gleaming silver dagger and told her, "You tried to kill me before, didn't you? When you snuck 'My Love' into my drink during lunch a few days ago. But, I got lucky. My knight, Kallen, acted right in time and saved my life."

Zero forced back another little chuckle. I moved my hand up from my side, grabbing hold onto the dagger. The sharp blade cut into my hand painfully. I could just barely feel the thick trail of blood move down my arms and cover my hands and wrists. I twisted both of our arms around so that I facing her. Instead of a face, I saw a mask.

I ripped the dagger out of her hands, cutting mine much deeper than before. I winced as my blood splattered onto the floor, my clothing, my face, Zero's mask. I brought my left leg up, aiming to kick Zero's face/mask. But, she had gotten out her sword and blocked it. She twisted the sword in a way that twisted my leg also. I forced myself not to grimance at the pain that shot through my body as my leg was torn into bloody ribbons. I fell back onto the marble floor, my head cracking harshly on the ground. I waited for the stars that had danced across my vision to disappear before I looked up at Zero.

Her outfit seemed very regal in many ways. The long sleeved outfit was indigo with gold lining all along it. It seemed as if the pant legs led down to cover the shoes. Her gloves were an expensive black leather. The cape was long and black. It had a gold lining also, but the interior was blood red. A white neckercheif with a single golden button covered the woman's neck. Her mask is what really caught my eye, though. It was oddly styled with four or five points at the top of this mask that seemed to double as a helmet. Like the cape, the mask was black, with the exception of the navy blue oval that covered over the main parts of her face. What shocked me the most about it was the golden symbol that was on the bottom of it. It was a Geass; the symbol of my country. I racked my brain of people who could be Zero and have some Geass lineage until I found my answer. I gasped, looking up at Zero.

Zero was...

**EUPHEMIA'S P.O.V.**

That night, I had a lot of trouble sleeping. I was having nightmares filled with fear, sadness, death, and poverty. I tossed and turned non-stop. It got to the point when I decided to get up to see my sister. She has this drink that helps sooth the mind, so you can sleep peacefully. I sat up in bed, yawning and stretching my arms over my head. I stood up, trying to find my way to the door. I found it after a few minutes, but only because I ran into it. I groaned and rubbed my forehead, opening the door for myself.

I shivered when I walked out into the cold air of the hallway. I quickly found my way to my sister's room. C.C. almost never sleeps, so I thought that it would be fine if I entered her room so late. I opened her door and entered, almost immediately feeling out of place in her room. It was completely dark in there, while I was practically a spring flower. I was wearing a pink knee length, spaghetti strapped, silk nightgown. My bright pink hair was in a falling ponytail. It felt like a ray of sunshine at midnight.

"C.C.?" I asked into the darkness. When I was answered by silence, I frowned. She was gone? I left the room in search of her. Eventually, I found my way to the Great Hall. What drew me there was the faint and flickering light of a candle light. I walked in, curious as to what was going on in there so late at night.

I peeked my head in and gasped at the grisly sight that lay before my eyes. C.C. was lying on the floor with a mysterious figure standing over her. The stranger had a bloodied sword in their hand. My sister's left leg and hands were soaked with blood. Her face was the same bored expression that it always was. She noticed me almost right away. Her eyes locked with mind. She made sure to keep her expression strong and unfazed, for showing the least bit of fear to her attacker (whom I assumed was Zero) it could result in death. As we looked into each other's eyes, I could see what she wanted me to do. "Run!" her eyes screamed at me.

I nodded slightly before turning and sprinting down the halls of the castle. I tried to remember the way to Suzaku's room. I found it in a matter of seconds. I opened his bedroom door very quickly, yelling, "Suzaku!"

**SUZAKU'S P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of a scream. This caused me to jump out of bed, pull out my sword from under my pillow, run behind the intruder and place the sword at their throat while my free arm wrapped around their thin waist.

"S-Suzaku...?" a high and soft voice said. I froze when I realized that the voice belonged to the intruder. A.K.A., Euphemia. I removed my sword from her throat and stepped back. I bowed, asking for her forgiveness. She looked at me, confused. After blinking a few times she giggled at me. I blushed slightly and hid my head. Once again, I said, "I-I'm sorry, Your Highness. Please forgive my rudeness."

She smiled brightly at me. "Silly Suzu. You don't need to say sorry. Oh wait...why did I come here again?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know. If you can't remember, then it probably isn't that important, Euphie."

She gasped, her expression suddenly becoming dire. "C.C.! She's in trouble!"

I allowed her to pull me away, but she suddenly stopped in the hallway. I looked at her confused, only to facepalm when she questioned as to why I kept a sword under my pillow. It wasn't because her question was stupid, it was actually very plausible, but it was because I had no honest idea why. I sighed and shook my head at myself. "Honestly, I don't know why..."

She nodded slowly. "You also sleep without a shirt..." she pointed out.

I looked down at myself, only to realize that she was right. I sighed. I started to walk away, asking her, "You were going to the Great Hall, weren't you?" I looked back at her to see her nod. I stopped and sighed again. I turned so that I was facing her and held both of her hands in one of mine (my sword was in it's sheath) and used my other to brush some of her hair back behind her ears. I looked into her sad eyes and pressed my forehead against hers. I whispered, "Don't worry, Euphie. Everything'll be alright. I promise."

She looked at me, her eyes brimming with tears. "But...what if something bad happens...? I mean, not only could C.C. die, but you could get hurt. I don't want anything to happen to you."

I gave her a confident and warming smile. "I'll be fine. If anything, you should make sure you stay safe. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

She sighed and looked at the ground. "I know..."

I hugged her close, trying to comfort her. "Seriously, I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about anything." I kissed the top of her head. "Please, Euphie, just stay here and don't let yourself get hurt. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded again and returned my hug. "...Suzaku?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I hereby order you not to die."

I chuckled. "Yes, Your Highness."

I let her go and kissed her head before running down the hall to the Great Hall. When a arrived, C.C. was ducking to avoid a stab from Zero. I froze where I stood when they both say me at the same time. I cursed under my breath, pulling out my sword. I waited for Zero to strike first. They lunged at me, a stab aimed for my heart. I jumped back a little, my sword coming up to protect myself. I struggled to keep my sword up at such an awkward angle, so I kicked Zero in the stomach in order to knock them back. They grunted and had a split second of weakness. I took advantage of this and backed up a bit before taking a running start and Spinzaku'ing them in the head, causing them to fall back. I stood over them, my sword held high above their heart. I was about to cut them down, when they kicked me off and I did a barrel roll across some of the floor and my sword got stuck in the wall.

I looked at it and muttered, "God damn it..."

**LELOUCH'S P.O.V.**

I woke up when a sword went through my wall and nearly took off my head. I was just sleeping peacefully in bed, when all of a sudden a sword goes through my wall barely and inch away from my face. I was curious as to whether or not I was asleep when the sword started to wiggle. That's when I decided to get up and find out what the hell was going on.

I grabbed my revolver from under my bed and limbo'd under the sword before running out of my room. I took a sharp turn around the corner and saw one of the last things an emperor wants to see in the room right next to his in the middle of the night. My girlfriend was leaning against the wall with nothing but blood covering her hands and left leg, my best friend was trying to get his sword out of the wall, some guy in a Holloween costume (whom I asumed was Zero) had a bloody sword and was about to stab my best friend, and my bestfriend's girlfriend was secretly watching everything from the doorway. Just fucking great...

"Suzaku, look out!" Euphemia yelled. Suzaku looked at her and said, "I thought I told you not to do anything!" Zero aimed a stab at Suzaku's stomach, but he saw it too late. When he tried to dodge, he got stabbed completely through the side. He yelled a little and held his side. He fell back onto the wall. He tried to get his sword (again), but gave up when sweat began to bead on his forehead from the efforts of an injured man.

Euphemia ran to Suzaku's side, so I ran to C.C.'s side. She looked up at me, her eyes emotionless, but I could tell she was in pain. She held out her hand and said, "Give me your gun."

I handed it to you, hoping she wasn't planning on shooting me. She stood up straight and held the gun up. It was pointed at Zero. "Turn around," she commanded. When Zero didn't turn, she commanded, "Turn around, right now, you half blood bitch!"

Zero turned around, seeming very angry. But, C.C. pulled the trigger of the gun, sending a bullet straight for the top of Zero's mask. It caused the mask to split in half and revealed who Zero was. C.C. smirked.

"Kallen."

**A/N:_ I AM SORRY THAT THIS TOOK LONG! I HAD LITTLE TO NO MOTIVATION AND INSPIRATION! I HOPE YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME! *BOWS AND CRIES* PLEASE, DON'T ABANDON ME AND NOT REVIEW BECAUSE I TOOK SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG!_ *calms down* Sorry for that...*deep breaths* Anyways...*gasp* KALLEN IS ZERO? If you knew it was Kallen all along (without me telling you), you win a free cookie! I made sure to add in some SuzuXEuphie in this chappy. \(^.^)/ Anyways, I hope you guys stick around for the next chappy! Now for a new thing I like to call: QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! With each new chapter, I'll ask you guys a question! This chapter's quiestion is...  
If you could date any Code Geass boy (or girl if you're a straight guy or a gay girl (I have nothing against gay people, I love them to death. In fact, I think some of the best people on this planet are gay)), who would it be and why?  
That concludes this chapter! _PLEASE_ review!**


	17. Memories

**C.C.'S P.O.V.**

I watched Kallen closly, making note of every move she made. I noticed she had a small bead in her hand and watched and she let it drop to the ground. The room was suddening filled with white light and everyone blocked their eyes. The light faded in just a second, but everyone else's eyes were hurting, so they still couldn't see. I saw her pull out a knife and throw it at the wall. I was confused until I saw it cut through a rope. I followed the rope to see that it led to a massive chandelier; one that was hanging over Lelouch. I cursed and tackled him, knocking him out of the way of the falling chandelier.

I winced as broken glass sprayed everywhere. I felt some get embedded in my back and in the back of my head. My head banged against the marble floor next to his and I felt blood trickle down my face. I pushed myself up slightly to see him blinking at me. I smirked. "You really need to take better care of yourself, my dear demon."

I pushed myself off of him and pulled him up. He looked around for Kallen, but got knocked out when she hit him in the back of the head with the handle of her sword. I pulled out my dagger and faced her. "You never give up, do you?" she asked in annoyance.

I sneered. "Oh, please, Kallen. You've been working for me for years now. You should know that I never give up when it comes to a good fight."

She smirked at me. "Of course, but you've never been able to beat me, your highness. You of all people should know that."

I laughed. "I let you beat me in order to give you an ego boost. Your true skill lies in fighting with Knightmares, not swords. That is why you will fail." I smirked. "After all, you are nothing more than a pathetic little half breed."

Her face contorted itself in anger and she ran at me with her sword. I dropped down to the floor and slid under her, making her fall onto her back. I straddled her and punched her face, breaking her nose. I punched under her chin, forcing her to bite down on her tongue so that blood spurted inside her mouth. She kicked me off and I almost barrel rolled, but ended up doing a flip and I landed on my feet. She came at me with her sword, but I dodged and twisted her wrist. With her arm still in my hand, I twisted it and pulled it out of the socket. I kicked her in the side, forcing her to stumble. She planted her feet and waited for me to make my move. I smiled cockily and ran at her. This would have gone smoothly if a certain someone (cough cough, Lelouch, cough cough) hadn't decided to wake up.

He asked, "What's going on...?"

I sighed. That boy was going to get me killed... "Well," I said, "I'm fighting Kallen and since you're an idiot, you're most likely going to get me killed." I suddenly got knocked to the ground and Kallen straddled me, her sword high above my head. I saw tears form in her eyes.

"I'm done taking orders from people just because they were born into more power than I was! It's unfair that your position in the world is determined by birth! I'm done with it!"

I blinked as tears hit my cheeks. She was crying...was it because of her family or was it something else?

"Kallen..." I whispered. My knight was dead, I realized. And in her place, was Zero. Now, she was going to kill me. To be honest, the girl had been one of my best friends...

* * *

_Laughter resounded throughout my knight's room as Kallen and I watched a horrible horror movie. We were only thirteen; we were only kids... She wiped a tear away, saying, "Oh, God, C.C. I can't believe you were afraid to watch this!"_

_I hid my head under my blanket. "Shut up!" I threw a pillow at her and she caught it._

_"You know, this is really fun, C.C..."_

_I smiled. "You're right...we never get a chance to relax anymore. We're always so busy lately."_

_She nodded. "I'm glad we can still just talk, though."_

_I grabbed her hand. "Of course. We'll always be together. No matter what. We're practically sisters, after all."_

_She blinked before smiling even bigger. "Yes; we'll never let ourselves fall apart like everything else might have in out pasts."_

_That night...we laughed...we talked...we jumped when at the end the last thing we expected to happen happened...we shivered when in another movie, the world ended...and...we said what I felt was the last true and hearfelt good night...that we would ever have said...and we took it for granted...just like every other human being..._

* * *

I closed my eyes as the blade began to swiftly fall towards me. If my best friend wished, I would die...it might as well have been her final wish...

All of a sudden, the girl was no longer on top of me. Instead, she was on her back with a bloody side. Her eyes were full of hatred as she looked up at her attacker. It was Lelouch...he saved my life. He pressed his foor on her stomach, forcing her to stay still. He held her sword up to her throat, applying a little pressure to it. "Zero," he said, ""you are under arrest by the emperor of Britannia for terrorism, murder, and treason."

Kallen smiled a little before allowing herself to go limp. I heard her laugh to herself and I winced. I rolled onto my side and allowed a few tears to flow free. Only one question remained in my mind. _Why can't we go back to the way we used to be...?_

**A/N: Wow! It's a fast update. The end part, starting with when Kallen started to scream at C.C. about power and ending when the chapter ended, happened because of a fight I had with my sister. She's three years older than me. I miss the way we used to be. I used to be able to say with confidence that she was proud to be my sister and that she loved me and that every time we say, "Good night, I love you," it was completely true and hearfelt. But now...I can't. Not at all. I miss her...I miss everything and I hate it...I was crying the whole time while I wrote that. Em-Chan was in the same room, but I think she fell asleep, so I don't think she saw it...oh, well. She'll know when she reads this, right? Anyways, yeah. QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:  
What in your life so you miss the most right now and why?  
Please, review!**


	18. Hospital

**LELOUCH'S P.O.V.**

Afterwords, I called in my guards and had them carry C.C. and Suzaku out and take Kallen to prison. Of course, C.C. and Suzaku insisted that they could walk, so one of the biggest guards had to pick her up and carry her against her will while Suzaku walked on his own. I watched as everyone cleared out of the room except for Euphemia and I. I looked over and asked, "Are you okay? You look really shaken up."

She nodded quickly. "Yeah. It's just...I never would have thought that Kallen...I should have realized it so much sooner."

I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't beat youself up over it. When everyone found out killed Charles, no one expected it. They all thought that I would never do such a thing. In fact, they all thought I was dead. They all thought I died in during the war between Japan and Britannia. But, I reappeared and everyone knew the truth. The only people who knew I was alive all along were Nunnally and Suzaku. It isn't your fault for not knowing that Kallen was Zero."

"I know, but I can't help but feel as if I could have _done_ something. I mean, right after Zero became public, Kallen started acting differently. She wasn't as happy. She rarely smiled, and when she did it seemed forced. It was like she became a while different person. She even stopped going by Kallen Stadtfield. Instead, she changed her name to Kallen Kozuki..." She started to walk away and go to her room.

I sighed. "You're speaking about her as if she killed herself."

"She might as well have!" She turned to look at me, her eyes brimming with tears. She saw my shocked expression and shook her head. She smiled, but it wasn't a smile for herself; it was one for someone else. "I'm sorry, Lelouch. I know my sister's in love with you...but...I just can't act as if nothing happened. You know?" She wiped away a few tears. "Lelouch...please, promise that you'll take care of C.C. She's the only family I have left and if she ever got hurt, I don't know what'd I do."

I blinked before nodding. "Of course."

She smiled thankfully before hugging me. "Thank you. You guys'll be really happy together."

I hugged her back. "You're welcome. And don't worry, you and Suzaku will be really happy, too."

Euphemia chuckled. "I know."

* * *

When I visited C.C. and Suzaku in the clinic, Euphemia had beat me to them. I chuckled slightly to myself when I saw that Euphemia was practically in Suzaku's lap and that C.C. was, against her doctor's orders, wasn't in her bed, but was sitting on the floor in front of it. When she saw me she said, "I'm not going to get in bed, if you plan on forcing me to."

I sighed and shook my head. "I was going to give you pizza, but since you insist on going against what's going to help you heal faster, I guess I'll tell the chef to throw it out..."

Her eyes widened and she stood up and got into bed. "I'm in bed. Now, give me the pizza."

Everyone laughed and she looked at me seriously. "I'm not joking. I want my pizza."

"It'll be done in half and hour." I sat next to her. "For now, how about we just relax. We've had a pretty eventful week."

Suzaku nodded. "True. But, if you really think about it, it's been a pretty a good week. I mean, we met C.C. and Euphie, didn't we?"

I raised a brow. "I never thought you to be much of an optimist, Suzaku. Did you nget hit over the head during that fight?"

"No, that was you. By the way, you were barely tapped over the head when you got knocked out. Also, you almost got C.C. killed. Maybe next time you should leave the fighting to the people with physical capability."

"I'm not the one that's in a hospital bed right now, am I?"

"At least I know how to handle a sword."

"At least I didn't get cut open just because my sword got stuck in a wall. You almost took off my head with that little incident, by the way. I mean, that was the worst stab ever; of all time."

"That was not my fault! Someone put a wall in my way..."

Euphie sighed. "Sometimes I worry about how your kids are going to turn off with you two being the dads. I mean, I'm afraid that Suzaku's kids are going to be meat heads, while Lelouch's are going to smart asses...please, excuse my language."

C.C. looked at her. "If Lelouch's kids end up being smart asses, I'll make sure that they change. I am not living with smart ass."

I muttered under my breath, "It's a little hard to do that when you already are one."

She thumped me upside the head. "You should learn to shut your mouth, boya"

I chuckled. "If you keep the abuse up, you won't be getting any pizza."

"Abuse? That's not abuse. That's a thump."

"And all the slaps?"

"Those are love taps."

"Of course they are."

"Don't argue with me. You know I'll win. After all, I am C.C."

I sighed and lay down next to her. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you, Witch?"

"Now, if I wanted you dead, I would have let the chandelier crush you."

"No, you just want to torture me more before you actually kill me."

"Hmm, maybe you're right. Or maybe, I want you alive because I like the pizza you have your chef make me. Speaking of my pizza...where is it?"

I sighed and called the chef to see what was taking so long. Turns out a stray cat had gone running through the kitchen, causing the pizza to burn. When Euphemia heard this, she declared that the stray would be hers and that it shall be named Aurther. So, I ordered the chef to bring the cat with him when he brought the pizza. Twenty minutes later, C.C. was happily hogging the pizza, I was watching her in order to find out how one woman can eat so much pizza and stay so skinny, Euphemia was laughing at Suzaku, who was trying to detach Aurther from his finger. Turns out, Suzaku likes cat, but since the feeling isn't mutual, he got bitten by one. Again.

C.C. looked up as the doctor came in. He looked at his clip board. "Hello, I'm Dr. Tamaki. I'm here to give our patient...Queen C.C. her test results."

She perked up slightly. He looked at her and said, "You're results are negative. So, yeah. Now, if you guys need me, I'll be at the bar."

He left and C.C. sighed in relief as she ate more pizza. I raised a brow. "What are you negative for...?"

"Pregnancy." She said as she continued to attack her pizza. I sighed with relief. "Good. I'm not ready to be a dad..."

"Yeah, you would suck at it."

"Hey!"

Everyone laughed. Euphemia smiled. "Oh, come on, Lelouch. You know she's just playing with you."

I sighed. "I know..."

She held my hand. "Don't worry. I won't be too mean in the future."

I kissed her hand. "Of course you won't..."

**A/N: Hi! One chapter is left! *squee* That'll be an epilouge that takes place in 15 years. ^^ It'll be really good. Then, I have two versions of Frozen to write, then I have Geass Jail, then I have some ideas to put up in another poll. ^^ Anyways, here's this chapter's question:  
If you had Geass, what would it be and what would your true wish have to be in order for you to gain it?  
My answer: I would have the power to change my appearence in accordence to whether or not I've seen the person before. My wish would have to be to want to live the life of anyone but myself.  
Alright, that's it for this note. Sorry, that the chapter's kinda sucky, btw. Anyways, please review. ^^**


	19. Epilouge

**C.C.'S P.O.V.**

**15 YEARS LATER**

When I look back on the events that led to my being here, I can't help but smile. Many people would be sorrowful of my early past, but cheerful of the past 15 years. I used to be one of those people, but each night, when I lay awake in thought, I become more and more acustomed to it all. For, if I hadn't been through all the hardships of my past, I wouldn't be here today, nor would I be who I am today. I have no regrets for any of it. Besides, you can't change the past, so there's no point in mourning about it. All you can do is look forward, live in the moment you are in right now, and hope for a better tomorrow.

As I stand before the large window that resides in my bed room, watching the starry night sky, I think back to all the things that have happened over the last 15 years...

* * *

**THREE MONTHS AFTER THE FIGHT**

_It was just a few months after our fight with Kallen, and I had fully healed just a week before. One month before, Lelouch had proposed to me. I said yes, and that had brought the two of us the moment we pledged our love to one another. I was in the bride's room, having my corset tightened one last time before I walked the isle. My newfound friend Shirley and my sister Euphemia were currently in the chapel's main room, waiting for me because they were my only bride's maids. I made Euphemia my Maid of Honor. I had gone to the royal prison where Kallen was being held and asked for her to be one, but she declined. I told her that it was fine, for it was her decision._

_I took a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth as I looked at myself in the body length mirror. The corset, like the rest of my dress, was snow white. It had a silvery lace that was in the design of cherry blossoms. The skirt of the dress was silk and the back of it led into a six inch trail. My hair was slightly curled, making it appear a few inches shorter. A long, diamond incrusted, silver hair clip was placed behind my bangs. It had two long veils of white lace attatched to it. One convered the back of my head, while the other was meant to cover my face. Once my corset was tightened, my tailor flipped the second veil over my face._

_She smiled at me. "Are you ready, your Highness?"_

_I closed my eyes, thinking of how I met Lelouch and everything we did for each other. I opened them, a small smile gracing my lips. "Yes."_

_She nodded briefly before handing me a boquet of violet roses. Lelouch had picked the flowers out for me, telling me that they meant that two people were in love. I remembered chuckling at him, telling him that I had no idea he was such a romantic, causing him to blush slightly and roll his eyes at me._

_I walked out the door, ready to walk down the isle. I stood in the hallway that was next to where the it was located. I waited for a moment, allowing everything to sink in, before entering the part of the church where the ceremony was taking place. I walked down the isle in silence (I **refused **to allow Here Comes the Bride to play at my wedding). When I got to the pew where Lelouch stood, the priest to the side of him and Suzaku standing slightly off to his other side and behind him (he was the best man), he took my hands. He smiled and whispered, "You look beautiful."_

_I simply smiled as the priest drawled on with the ceremony. After what felt like an eternity, he asked up if we took each other as husband and wife. After we both said, "I do," we exchanged out vows._

_I read mine first, "Lelouch, when I first met you, I thought that I would hate you and that I would get a kick out of messing with you. I was wrong about one of those things. I still haven't told you this, but I lied when I said I slipped poison into your drink when you came to my room that night. I just wanted an excuse for you to keep Euphemia and I here. When I did so, I thought I was doing it for her, because I could see that she was very much in love with Suzaku, but after thinking about it, I realized that I did for myself, also. I wanted to get to know you better, because I could see that there was tenderness beneath the mask you wear as the Demon Emperor. Then, after I had been poisoned, I began to think that I loved you. But, my mind was scrambled up because of the effects of the poison, so I dismissed the feeling. After I had recovered, I constantly kicked myself for revealing my past and my real name to you. It wasn't something I would have done if I were sane, to be honest. When you told me that you cared for me, I was in shock. Perhaps, that's why I slapped you so hard for that. I never thought that a man could ever love someone like me, but somehow, you're able to put up with everything I say and do. When you proposed to me, I seriously thought that you were joking. Even now, I think there must be something seriously wrong with your mentality. But, even so, I must say that I love you. Beneath your mask, you're a truly kind and tender man. I sincerely hope that your vow won't as awkward as you can be when it comes to romance. So, I would like to conclude this long thing by saying, I love you and I will never doubt my love for you, no matter how many times we fight or how many times I max out your credit card for pizza."_

_He chuckled slightly at me and my vow, causing me to raise a brow. I said, "Well, go ahead, boya."_

_Lelouch took a deep breath. "C.C., you have got to be the most rude, messy, crazy, bold, blunt, and aggravating woman I have ever met, but, you are also the most kind, carefree, calm, outlandish, gentle, and amazing one. I honestly think just about every morning that you'll be the death of me, but every night, I think of how greatful I am to have such a beautiful and wise woman like you in my life. If anything were to ever happen to you, I don't know what I would do with myself, for you have a personality and presence that no one can replace. You always find ways to tease me, but stuff like that lets me know that you actually care. You're someone that comes only once every thousand years, and I was lucky enough to meet you. If I were to die and be reborn, I would wish to be reborn in a world where I can be with you over and over again. Every time I see you smile, I think of how much I would pay to make you smile again. You always said that you were a witch, and I even agreed, but as time went on, I came to care even more for you, and I think that you're much more than that. But, you are my witch, and I am your demon. As far I as I know, that's the way it's always going to be, and I am happy with that. I pledged to you that I would grant your one true wish. I hope I've done that already, and I hope to grant it every day for the rest of our lives. I've said this before, and I'll say it again. I love you, no matter what you say and do to me, because a woman like you is worth all the pain in the world."_

_I smiled at him. The priest said, "You may now kiss the bride." Lelouch gently removed the veil from my face and cupped my face in his hands before kissing me tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. With that, the ceremony was done. I was officialy Ceceniah Vi Britannia._

* * *

**TEN MONTHS AFTER THE WEDDING**

_I lay on my back in bed, a one month old baby in my arms. His name was Alexander. His hair was a such a dark shade of green, it seemed black at times. He eyes were lavender, a softer version of his father's eyes. He was a relatively quiet child, but he liked to move a lot. I looked over at Lelouch, who was holding Alexander's twin sister, Melissa. Her amber eyes were more than twice as bright as mine, it seemed. Her hair was inky black. Her outlandish looks matched her loud mouth and big appetite (two things she got from her mother)._

_My husband was sleeping soundly, as were Melissa and Alexander. I smiled peacefully before getting up, Alexander still in my arms. I placed him in his crib before going back to take Melissa. I placed her in the crib with her brother, careful not to wake either of them. I kissed them both softly on the head before heading back to bed. I pulled the blanket over Lelouch and I. I thought of how odd it was for me to be a mother. I always had thought that I would either be a horrible mother or I would never be a mother at all. I laughed silently to myself. How foolish of me?_

* * *

**THIRTEEN YEARS AFTER THAT**

_I sat in the garden with Euphemia, who was now the queen of Geass and Euphemia Kururugi. She and I watched as our children played in the nearby meadow. She had a daughter and a son. Her son, Eric, was almost twelve. He had Suzaku's brown locks and emerald eyes. He would race Alexander and Melissa, always winning. Their five year old daughter, Jezabel, had short and curly pink hair. Her eyes were bright blue, the color of her grandmother's. She was showing a bunch of different flowers to mine and Lelouch's four year old, Luke. He looked just like his father, only he had my nose. I couldn't help but find it quite humorous how Luke's the only one that looks almost nothing like me, while all the other's look much more like me than Lelouch._

_"So, how've you guys been?" I asked my sister._

_"We've been fine. Suzaku, suprisingly, makes a great king. I never thought that he would be such a natural born leader. He's great with the kids, too. You can probably tell that he and Eric play a lot of sports together. Mostly it's karate or something like that, but it's really fun to see him teach our son. Jez is much more of a mommy's girl than Eric is, though. I taught her a lot about what different types of flowers and what their colors mean. She likes to play in the garden almost every day. What about you?"_

_"Well, Lelouch and the kids actually get along. He'll get annoyed with the amount of pizza Melissa and I buy at a time, though. He and Alexander play chess a lot."_

_"Who wins?"_

_"Lelouch."_

_"Figures."_

_"Yup. I taught Melissa how to dance, paint, and play harp, though. Luke likes to spend time with all of us, so one minute he could be talking about chess and strategy, and the next he could be talking about culture and art. Lelouch likes to make sure I don't have much work to do as empress, so I normally get more sleep than him. He prefers to spend time with the kids before doing his work, so he normally gets to bed pretty late. He has a lot of meetings, but when he's supposed to be spending time with either me or the kids, he cancels them. I'm surprised he can be such a family man and such a devoted husband."_

_"Speaking of devoted husbands, where are ours?"_

_"They're talking somewhere inside the palace, I believe."_

_Euphemia laughed. "Lelouch is most likely trying to get Suzaku to play a game of chess with him."_

_I chuckled. "Afterwards, Suzaku'll try to get Lelouch to do something that doesn't involve being smart."_

_We both laughed. Euphemia got serious. "Have you heard anything from Kallen?"_

_I looked up at the sky sadly. "She died in prison a year ago. Turns out she had a health condition that was never cared for. No one ever ran any tests to find out what the condition was, though."_

_My sister nodded. "She was sick a lot as a kid. She was a good person when you think about it."_

_I nodded also. "Yes, but life goes on. No matter what happens, the world will keep turning and our lives will move forward. The most we can do now is keep her memory in our heart."_

_She looked at me. "Agreed. Let's promise to never forget the person she was before she became Zero."_

_I nodded. "But, even as Zero, she was still the Kallen we knew and love. So, it's a promise, no, a requiem, to her; to Zero." I smiled up at the sky. "The Zero Requiem. That's what we'll call it."_

_Euphemia smiled. "And we'll keep the Zero Requiem living on until we die."_

_I smiled back at her. "End even after our deaths it'll keep on living. As will the memories of our lives."_

* * *

**NOW**

As I look out the window, thinking of the past, a warm blanket is wrapped around my shoulders. I turn around to see Lelouch and blink out of my trance. He looked slightly concered. "You've been standing there for quite a long time. Is everything okay?"

I smiled and turn again to look out the window. "Yes; everything is perfect..."

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Wow! That was my final chapter and it was LONG! I hope none of you got bored and started to just skim over it. XD I'm really proud of how this chapter turned out. I will edit this story and redo multiple parts, so I'll make sure to tell you guys when I've done something with this in future stories. Now, I have some news for everybody. Geass Jail is going to be a side project. That means, I'll work on it as a side project while I work on other fanfics. This is because I have next to no ideas for it. Lol. Anyways, I have decided on another thing. I'm going to post two of my ideas right here, right now.  
Code Geass R3: Omega Rising ~ Three years after the Zero Requiem is complete, a new threat has arisen to disturb the peace of the world. A girl name Omega has started another rebellion is Japan, causing war to spread all over the country once more. With the help of our favorite immortal trio from "The Search", Suzaku must take down this threat, but what happens when taking down Omega might mean risking the life of the first person to make him feel true love for another person since the death of Princess Euphemia?  
Showbiz ~ Lelouch Lamperouge is a famous actor who was just cast to play the lead role in a new movie. Everyone expects him to fall in love with his lovely costar, Shirley Fenette. But, when he starts to fall for her mystic friend, famous pop star Lady Cee, who's playing the villain in the movie, things start to get a little out of hand...  
And so, that brings up this chapter's question, which I really need you guys to answer:  
After I write my two versions of "Frozen", what story should I write; "Code Geass R3: Omega Rising" or "Showbiz"?  
Well, that's all for this super long concluding chapter of "What Have You Done?"! Please, review!  
P.S. "Code Geass R3: Omega Rising" was actually going to be my first fanfiction, but I decided against it because I wasn't ready to write something like that. Now, I believe I'm ready for it.  
P.P.S.**** I'm not the biggest fan of people flaming me, so please be kind. ^^ Please, and thank you!  
I thank you all for reading my fourth fanfiction, "What Have You Done?". Be on the look out for "Frozen"! Good-bye, everyone! *bows* I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
